September 9, 1996 Monday Nitro results
The September 9, 1996 Edition of WCW Monday Nitro was held in the Columbus Civic Center in Columbus, Georgia. Results ; ; *Super Calo defeated Pat Tanaka at 2:26 when Tanaka failed an attempt at a suplex off the top, with Calo falling on top for the win. :*Tanaka used what would later be Bill Goldberg's theme music :*Mike Tenay provided guest commentary for the bout alongside Tony Schiavone & Larry Zbyszko. :*Prior to the bout, it was announced Calo would challenge WCW Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio Jr. at Fall Brawl :*During the contest, cameras outside the arena showed teenagers wearing nWo T-shirts and carrying what appeared to be boxes of flyers. :*Super Calo's debut *The Nasty Boys defeated Jacques Rougeau & Carl Ouellet at 3:26 when Jerry Saggs defeated Oulette after Brian Knobbs hit Oulette in the head with the Quebec flag behind the referee's back :*Prior to the bout, it was noted Randy Savage would face The Giant and the Nastys would challenge WCW Tag Team Champions Harlem Heat at Fall Brawl. :*During the match, the teens shown outside the arena earlier in the show were shown distributing nWo fliers in the crowd. :*After the contest, Gene Okerlund conducted an in-ring interview with the Nastys, during which Okerlund referred to their opponents as 'the Rougeau Brothers,' about their title match at Fall Brawl against Harlem Heat. :*During the interview, they said they didn't care what the nWo was doing because they were focused on the tag team titles. :*Rougeau & Oulette's debut *Scott Norton defeated Sgt. Craig Pittman (w/ Teddy Long) in a hold vs. hold submission match at 2:59. :*During the bout, it was noted Norton would face Ice Train in a submission match at Fall Brawl. :*Late in the bout, as Norton had Pittman in the armbar, Train came out and threw in the towel for his own safety. :*After the contest, Norton faced off with Train before leaving the ring *Juventud Guerrera defeated Joe Gomez at 2:13 with the hero con plancha. :*Mike Tenay provided guest commentary for the bout alongside Schiavone & Zbyszko. :*Prior to the bout, it was noted an injured Psychosis would not be able to face Mexican Heavyweight Champion Konnan at Fall Brawl and Guerrera would compete in his place. :*After the bout, Okerlund conducted an interview with Nick Patrick in the aisle about his controversial call the previous week during the Rick & Scott Steiner vs. Sting & Lex Luger match, with Patrick saying Luger struck him on purpose and should be suspended for chasing him out of the arena the previous week. :*Patrick then told Okerlund that if he kept pushing his buttons then he would see him in court *Rick Steiner defeated Lex Luger via count-out at 6:57 when referee Nick Patrick came ringside and urged Luger to come outside. :*Moments later, Sting's voice was heard inside the black limo speaking with Ted Dibiase :*Luger then came out and asked Dibiase where Sting was, with a man appearing to be Sting then coming out of the limo and kicking Sting, with the other New World Order members helping in ganging up on Luger. :*Eventually, Luger fought off the limo chauffer, with the nWo leaving the area. :*After the commercial break, Luger, alongside Scott Norton, Brian Knobbs, Jacques Rougeau, Carl Ouellet, and others searched one of the limos outside the arena after the other limo was said to have driven away *WCW Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio Jr. defeated Billy Kidman at 1:40 with a somersault senton onto a standing Kidman *The Barbarian & Meng (w/ Jimmy Hart) defeated The Public Enemy at 10:41 when Meng defeated Grunge with the Tongan Death Grip. :*Braun the Lephrachaun briefly appeared ringside during the match. :*During the bout, Okerlund conducted a backstage interview with Flair, Anderson, and Luger, with Chris Benoit and Steve McMichael in the background, regarding Sting turning his back on them to join the nWo. :*Late in the bout, the Barbarian crashed through a table on the floor after missing a headbutt onto Grunge, with Public Enemy hitting the FlyBy moments later in the ring on Meng through a table. :*After the contest, Okerlund conducted an in-ring interview with Hart, Meng, Barbarian, Sullivan, Mexican Heavyweight Champion Konnan, Big Bubba, Hugh Morrus, and Maxx regarding the Giant joining the nWo, during which Bubba called out Glacier *John Tenta defeated Randy Savage via count-out at around the 2-minute mark when, after Savage twice hit the flying elbowsmash, Teddy Long ran out and told Savage that the nWo had returned to the arena. :*Tenta used what would later be Chris Jericho's theme music for the bout. :*During the match, Eric Bischoff clarified Meng was not associated with any other wrestling organization after Bobby Heenan accidentally called him 'Haku' during the previous contest. :*After the bout, Long showed Savage the nWo limo in the parking lot, with WCW US Champion Ric Flair, WCW Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio Jr., Arn Anderson, Brian Knobbs, Chris Benoit, Kevin Sullivan, Rick Steiner, Mexican Heavyweight Champion Konnan, Public Enemy, Meng & Barbarian, Jimmy Hart, and more digging through the limo, finding yellow spraypaint and spraypainting the limo. :*Moments later, the Four Horsemen joined the commentary team, with Anderson mentioning the original Horsemen and saying they taught Hogan out it was done and saying they would take Sting's head if he's the nWo's fourth man in Wargames. :*Flair then ranted on Hogan and the nWo, saying Hogan wouldn't leave Winston-Salem alive Other Segments *Featured clips from the previous week of The Giant joining the New World Order. *Included Gene Okerlund conducting a backstage interview with Rick Steiner regarding his rematch later in the show against Lex Luger :*Moments later, Luger walked in and the two talked about the controversial decision the previous week, with Luger noting he would be part of Wargames the coming weekend *Featured an ad promoting the nWo T-shirt, with Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and The Giant *Included footage from WCW Pro during the weekend of Glacier's debut *Featured Okerlund conducting a backstage interview with Luger, WCW US Champion Ric Flair, & Arn Anderson regarding their participation Sunday in Wargames, during which Flair repeatedly questioned Luger about where Sting was :*Moments later, Steve McMichael & Chris Benoit walked in, with McMichael saying Flair & Anderson couldn't trust Sting & Luger and the fact Sting wasn't around proved that :*Anderson then said he's got himself a hospital room booked in Winston-Salem because he expects to get hurt and the nWo should expect the same *Included footage from the Clash of the Champions of Diamond Dallas Page attacking Eddie Guerrero and Chavo Guerrero Jr. beating Page weeks earlier on Nitro, during which it was announced Page would face Chavo at Fall Brawl *Featured footage from outside the arena of WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan, the Giant, Scott Hall & Kevin Nash putting fliers on cars in the rain :*Nearby, Ted Dibiase was shown speaking to someone in a black limo *Included the announcement that WCW Saturday Night would feature Diamond Dallas Page vs. Jim Duggan, Rick Steiner vs. Kurasawa, plus Lex Luger, Scott Norton, Chris Benoit, and the Nasty Boys would be in action *Featured an extended look at the previous week's episode regarding the nWo, alongside exclusive footage of Kevin Sullivan, the Barbarian, & Meng helping Randy Savage backstage after Savage was attacked by the nWo. *Included a nWo vignette with Hogan, Dibiase, Hall & Nash regarding Wargames, during which Dibiase said the nWo gets their own segment, their own tag team tournament, and it would be on WCW's tab if they won Wargames *Featured closing footage of the 'Sting' attack on Luger earlier in the show Commentators *Bobby Heenan *Eric Bischoff *Larry Zbyszko *Mike Tenay *Tony Schiavone Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery Nitro 9-9-96 1.png Nitro 9-9-96 2.png Nitro 9-9-96 3.png Nitro 9-9-96 4.png Nitro 9-9-96 5.png Nitro 9-9-96 6.png Nitro 9-9-96 7.png Nitro 9-9-96 8.png Nitro 9-9-96 9.png Nitro 9-9-96 10.png Nitro 9-9-96 11.png External links * Nitro #52 * Nitro #52 on WWE Network Category:1996 television events